


Happy Ending (Logyn Drabbles)

by HopingAuthoress



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Loki deserves a happy ending, Papa Loki, i won't accept IW, loki and sigyn love each other, mama sigyn, they deserve to be happy, they're adorable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopingAuthoress/pseuds/HopingAuthoress
Summary: Loki gets the chance to be a dad and live a happy life after Thanos' defeat. The next task at hand is raising three magical children with Sigyn in Vanaheim. Chaos ensues, of course.Chapter 2: Springtime Surprises- The boys find a small egg, and the family begins to wonder what it could be. Narvi and Vali are excited, Loki is curious, Sigyn is worried, and Ragna has no clue what is going on.





	1. The Magical Incident

“Is it worrisome that the boys haven’t exhibited any abilities yet?” Muttered Sigyn as she laid back in bed, an old spell book rested on her lap. She was wearing a simple blush nightgown that fell over her shoulders. She sighed as she rubbed her forehead. The boys were almost five now, and neither had shown any signs of abilities. Fenrir and Hel had shown signs as early as two. 

“They’ll display their abilities when they’re ready. Everyone’s different.” Loki laid in bed next to her, a hand running through her hair. They had moved to Vanaheim after Thanos’ defeat. Thor had continued to live in New Asgard, while Loki desired somewhere familiar. He remembered how beautiful Vanaheim was, especially in the winter when bright snow was covering the ground. They had lived there for a while, when the boys were babies, in a cabin Sigyn lived in when she was younger with her mother and sisters. 

The cabin was much smaller than anything Loki had lived in, but the palace had always been a shallow home. There was never any love around the palace. They all kept to themselves. All Loki remembered was the times he was yelled at or scolded by Odin, the snide remarks echoing off the gold walls. When he made it to the cabin in Vanaheim, it felt like home. Sigyn’s sisters lived nearby, and the village was full of accepting and loving people. They didn’t have royalty. While some still slipped and referred to him as Prince Loki, he was known in town as simply, Loki. People weren’t afraid of him or scared of what he had done. He was known as Sigyn’s husband. 

He helped those around town with spells. There were a few children in town who had exhibited magic, so Loki came and taught them necessary spells and ways to control their magic. Sigyn had created a luscious garden behind their house, and often gave out some of the veggies and fruits they grew to neighbors. For once in Loki’s life, he finally felt accepted. 

Now they had two five-year-old boys and a six-month-old baby named Ragna, born after Thanos’ defeat. Her named symbolized so much. Loki was surprised that he had survived Ragnarok, and she was a little reminder of how strong he and Sigyn were. They survived what they shouldn’t have. Of course, they both had scars. Loki continually had issues with his neck, and there was still a thick purple scar on his neck from Thanos’ grip. He had deep red scars across his body from Thanos’ torture. Sigyn had small cuts on the side of her face, and a few dark marks on her back. 

They had survived though. Which brought them back to the topic at hand, raising their children. That was their main concern now. All the children Loki had trained had all exhibited powers by the time they were three. The boys were five, and still nothing had happened. Sigyn’s worrying mind went straight to the bad, that something was wrong with them or that Odin had cursed them to live a mortal life just to punish Loki and Sigyn. 

“I didn’t exhibit full powers until I was almost six. Just because the other kids are doesn’t mean the boys are behind. They’re just not ready yet.” Loki mumbled as Sigyn laid against him, his hand still stroking her curly blonde hair. It wasn’t often that they could lay together and talk like this. “Sooner or later it will happen. Nothing is wrong.” Sigyn nodded and closed her eyes, hoping her anxiety would cease in the morning. 

It wasn’t until about a week later that a ‘magical incident’, as Sigyn liked to call it, happened. Loki was sitting on the floor, bouncing their little girl as she smiled and giggled. Sigyn would do anything to be able to stop time and keep him this happy. Keep him this joyful of life and their kids. He hadn’t been having nightmares as often. The boys could tell when it happened though. The candles in the kitchen would often wake them up, and both Sigyn and Loki could hear the small pitter patter of their feet as they would stand in the doorway, usually asking if daddy was okay. It broke Sigyn’s heart, but she knew that simple favors like the boys asking if he was alright showed Loki all the support he had. Since Ragna was born, the nightmares had happened only about twice, since both were too exhausted most times to even think. 

Sigyn stood in the kitchen, admiring Loki playing with Ragna. She was just beginning to crawl, which they both remembered as a hectic time with the boys. The boys were running outside. Vali had brought a picture book out to read under his favorite tree, while Narvi was most likely searching for snakes, Sigyn’s least favorite of his past times. Suddenly the door flew open. 

“Mommy, daddy look look!” Yelled Vali as she ran inside, grabbing his mom’s hand, pulling her outside. Loki leapt up, following behind with Ragna held tightly in his arms. Both had no clue what was happening until they look at the measly garden they had planted when the boys were babies. The colorful flowers had died a few years ago, after a rather harsh winter on Vanaheim. 

They couldn’t believe their eyes. The once dead flowers were brightly in bloom, ranging from reds to blues to yellows. There were roses and daisies and tulips. It was magnificent. 

“Who did this?” Mumbled Sigyn as she held onto Loki’s arm. The boys stayed silent, Narvi looking down and Vali fidgeting with his hands. 

“No one’s in trouble.” Sigyn took Ragna from his arms, as he knelt on the boys’ level. “Whoever did this is extremely talented, and we’re extremely proud.” The boys nodded as Narvi spoke up. 

“I’ve been working on this for a while. When I touch the flowers, they get better.” Narvi looked up at Loki, a smile on his chubby little face. In that moment, he looked like a mini version of Loki as a child, straight black hair and a pale face. The only exception was his bright blue eyes. Loki would have loved to be able to talk to his father the way Narvi did, without fear. 

“Vali and I worked on it. Each flower means something.” Narvi explained, excited. “It has everyone’s favorite colors. I hope you like it. Vali told me what these colors mean. Mommy likes pink, so there’s pink daisies right there, and they represent compassion. Mommy always accepts my apologies when I bring snakes in.” 

Sigyn smiled as she ruffled his hair, walking through the garden, bouncing Ragna who was trying to grab onto every flower in sight. Narvi was giving them a tour.

“These are lilacs, and they’re purple for Ragna. They represent peace. When she sleeps, she’s peaceful and looks cute. The green bushes represent daddy, because he only wears green.” Loki scowled. 

“I wear more than green.” He mumbled. Sigyn shook her head and patted him on the back, holding onto his bicep. He was wearing a green tunic, which Narvi was true about. He only wore green. Narvi had him beat there. 

“There’s blue for Vali, and represents wisdom, and I think Vali is really smart. Lastly, yellow represents me because its positive and I’m a ball of sunshine.” Sigyn smiled as she led the boys into the house, tousling their hair. They couldn’t have been prouder. They sat the boys down in the living room. 

“Why didn’t you tell us when you started to exhibit powers? That can be scary to do alone.” Questioned Sigyn, sitting next to them. 

“We weren’t scared. I have earth powers, and Vali has more of daddy’s powers.” Sigyn and Loki stopped. Loki’s powers? That could be anything, illusions, shapeshifting, teleportation. 

“What powers exactly?” Asked Loki, kneeling in front of the boys. Sigyn stared intently at Vali, giving what some Midgardians called ‘the look.’ 

“Cloning.” He said quietly. Sigyn and Loki looked at each other in shock. Cloning had taken Loki years to master. Had his son taught himself to clone by the age of five? If so, these boys would be much more magically skilled than Loki or Sigyn. 

“I would make it look like Narvi was running around and I was reading so you wouldn’t worry why we were working on the garden. So, it could stay a surprise.” While Sigyn was still shocked how the boys were so talented without proper education. Sigyn felt pride swelling inside her. 

“While that is extremely scary, and you should not do that. I am still proud of you. Your magic is extremely amazing and magnificent. Mommy and daddy are extremely proud of you.” The boys looked over at both their parents before launching themselves into hugs. Ragna had been put to bed. Sigyn and Loki grabbed the boys and hugged them tightly. The boys pulled back and ran to their rooms in delight. Sigyn and Loki stood up together, her holding onto his shoulder as she noticed the small tears in his eyes. 

She turned to him, wiping the tears from his cheeks. She knew the feeling he was having. It was a good feeling. A feeling of giving your kids what you didn’t have. Loving parents, helping and caring for you, rather than scolding you or bullying you. They had everything Loki never had, and he was proud. 

“You are truly the best father.” She whispered to him, holding him closely, kissing his cheek. She felt him shake, crying into her hair as she rubbed his back. “You make me so happy daily. You have given me such beautiful children and I love you so much.” He pulled her into a kiss, holding her to his chest. She gently held his face, her hands slowly making way to his hair. Suddenly they heard a yell. 

“Ew stop. That’s gross.” Muttered Narvi as he walked to the kitchen, Vali trailing behind. They were both shaking their heads. Loki chuckled as he rolled his eyes. Sigyn had to hide her face in Loki’s chest because she was crying laughing. 

“Get over here.” Sigyn grabbed the boys, tickling them. Loki stood, watching the scene before him. His boys laughing, Sigyn smiling and happy. Loki realized that finally, he was given a happy ending.


	2. Springtime Surprises

It was a usual day in the household of Loki and Sigyn. It was springtime, Sigyn’s favorite time of year. The flowers were in bloom, there were birds chirping. It was the season of rebirth. Everything was bright and colorful, boosting everyone’s moods. The boys were outside for as long as they could, getting into every mischievous situation they could. 

So, this shouldn’t have been surprising for Sigyn. She was sitting on an old knitted blanket, made by her mother, bouncing Ragna up and down as she giggled, trying to grab Sigyn’s hair. Loki came out moments later, smiling as he picked up Ragna, peppering her with kisses. They sat together, in the quiet. They’re life was very chaotic, so quiet was strange. 

They watched the boys run, barely able to see them over the tall grass. She saw them looking on the ground, for bugs most likely. They had brought spiders, centipedes, caterpillars, moths, and worms inside. It shouldn’t have been shocking, as mischief was in their blood. Sigyn would look over at Loki, with a look of ‘you started this, you finish it.’ It was a look Loki had to admit was entertaining. What wasn’t entertaining was sitting the boys down to say, “stop bringing strange creatures inside the house, it’s scaring your mother.” 

Sigyn laid her head on Loki’s shoulder, cuddling up to him. His hair was long, to about his shoulders, and it curled at the end. When Loki was younger, he always slicked it back, and Sigyn would nod exasperatedly because they way his hair curled was adorable, but he couldn’t have been seen as adorable. 

Now the boys had his curls that scrunched up so tight. It framed their chubby little faces. While they looked so much like Loki, Sigyn’s bright blue eyes shown clearly on them, with Vali’s cheeks littered with freckles. Narvi’s cheeks were rosier, while Vali’s were very pale, like Lokes. 

She looked down at Ragna, who was laying in Loki’s lap as he gently ran his fingers through her blonde curls. She was a spitting image of Sigyn, with the rosy cheeks and freckles, but she had bright green eyes, identical to Loki’s. Sigyn felt calm, rubbing her hand down Loki’s back. She was awoken from her thoughts when she heard the boys yell. 

“Mommy, daddy look!” Sigyn looked worriedly at Loki as they quickly got up, running towards the boys. They were in the forest, in a dirt area. The boys were kneeling near a bush. Sigyn had no clue what they were looking at, then she saw Narvi’s hands.

There was an egg, only about the size of a grape, cradled in Narvi’s hand. Sigyn knelt next to Narvi, cupping his hands. 

“Where did you find this?” It was so unbelievable small, Sigyn felt her eyes were playing a trick on her. Eggs couldn’t be that small? 

“It was laying near that bush. All the other eggs were broken and cracked. He’s the only one left.” Sigyn looked over at Vali, who had a sour expression on his face. “What do you think got the others?” 

“It was likely a mongoose or a fox. It’s in their nature buddy, nothing could’ve stopped it.” Loki ruffled Vali’s hair, trying to cheer him up. 

“Mommy, can we keep it? Please.” They both pleaded. Sigyn rolled her eyes, looking over at Loki, who just had a grin on his face. He had already given in; she knew their big begging eyes had already melted him. She knew because when she gave him those eyes, he melted the same way. 

“Alright, we can keep it. But once it hatches, we have to release it.” The boys nodded quickly, moving towards the house, Loki and Sigyn trailing behind the rambunctious kids. Sigyn put the egg near the fire to keep it warm in a knitted blanket. The boys sat staring at it, muttering quietly to themselves. Ragna was asleep on Loki’s shoulder as he patted her back, listening to her soft snores. They both smiled as they grew curious at what the boys were discussing. 

“What are you guys arguing about?” Chuckled Sigyn, looking at the boys disgruntled looks. They sat for a second before Vali muttered, “I say it’s a baby hummingbird, while Narvi says it’s a lizard.” 

“Both are acceptable answers.” Loki replied. “Personally, looks like a gecko, but it could be anything.” 

As the days went by, Sigyn felt herself checking up on the egg, seeing if it was okay. It must’ve been her maternal instincts. Loki looked occasionally. It was about a week later that Narvi yelled.

“Something’s happening. I think it’s hatching.” Everyone crowded around the egg, Ragna asleep in her bassinet. They looked down. Surely enough it was hatching. Narvi and Vali’s eyes were glued to it, staring intently at the tiny egg. Slowly, a small green reptile slithered out. 

“It’s a baby snake.” Muttered Loki. Sigyn was shocked. The snake looked just like Loki’s seidr. 

“Wow, I didn’t expect a snake to be so small.” Narvi and Vali hovered over it, gently petting it. Sigyn felt her heart strings pulling seeing her boys paying so much loving attention on the little snake. “What should we name him?” 

Everyone looked over at Sigyn in shock. She wasn’t one to keep pets, especially wild snakes. The boys smiled widely as they pulled their mom into a hug, thanking her repeatedly. 

“I think we should call him Jor, short for Jormungandr.” Muttered Vali, holding the little snake in his chubby hands. Loki looked at his son, shocked that he remembered the name of his brother, one he would never meet. Loki nodded, huddling his boys together. 

“I think that’s a great name for him. It’s just perfect, like you two.” He mumbled as he kissed them both on the forehead. They set up a little glass house for him, with branches and vines for him to climb on. They set it up in the boys’ room, feeding it insects and giving it water. The boys loved him so much, and Sigyn and Loki loved seeing their boys dote on the tiny reptile. They would hold him and talk to him about their days. Narvi would take him outside to search for bugs for Jor, while Vali would set him in his lap on his bed while he was reading. Sometimes he would read to Jor. 

As they got the boys tucked in, Loki noticed the reminiscent smile on Sigyn’s face. They kissed the boys’ foreheads and whispered goodnight to them. They told them they loved them, and they whispered goodnight to Jor too, for good measure. It made the boys smile. 

Sigyn and Loki laid in bed, Loki with a book in hand, Sigyn working on knitting. She stopped, looking over at Loki and smiling. Loki saw it from the corner of his eye and realized the curious gazes he kept getting from her. 

“What’s that look for?” He smiled as he leaned towards her, beginning to kiss her cheek, trailing down her neck.   
“It’s the look of remembering when you used to turn into a snake just like Jor and slither into my room and curl up with me. You would show up everywhere I was, just doing your thing. You’d crawl into my bag in the market to explore. You know, when we were still courting.” Loki laughed as she laid on his chest. 

“Or when the boys would cry, and I’d change so they could sit in awe and look at the pretty colors. Always got them to stop crying.” He felt Sigyn’s body shake with laughter. “I haven’t changed in a while, have I?” Sigyn shook her head as they both lulled themselves to sleep, remembering the times when they were young and curious.

It was a few days later that Sigyn felt a little snake slither up her shoulder, curling up near her ear. She felt its tiny tongue on her cheek. She grinned as she stroked its emerald green scales, a gold tint to them. The snake cuddled up on her shoulder. 

Great, now she had two snakes to take care of.

**Author's Note:**

> This is after Thanos is gone, and Loki survived Thanos death grip on him. Now he's happy with Sigyn and his beautiful children. Vali and Narvi are from Norse Mythology. Ragna is an OC, born after Ragnarok. I just need to see Loki dealing with a bubbly little girl. Hopefully I'll find a way to incorporate the other children soon. There will be more drabbles with this family because I love them so much. Please comment and like. If you have any situations for this family to deal with, comment them below or send me a message on my Tumblr linked to this page.


End file.
